The Odd Conversations of Bored Losers
by particularly good finder
Summary: A New Directions chatroom, a really boring holiday season, and frivolous drama. Oh, teenagers. Sam/Kurt


**IHeartFinn has logged into **_**The Super Awesome Mega Foxy Hot Glee Chat Room**_**.**

**I****Heart**Finn: Good morning, everyone! How are your respective holidays going?

**le-jazz-hot has logged in.**

**le-jazz-hot**: Finn has been playing Christmas carols NON-STOP since I woke up.

**Frankenteen has logged in.**

**Frankenteen**: xmas music ROX!

**I****Heart**Finn: I'm terribly sorry, Kurt. We have a spare bedroom if you ever need to run away.

**le-jazz-hot**: I may have to take you up on that offer.

**Sweet_Transvestite has logged in. **

**Sweet_Transvestite: **wow, finn must REALLY be annoying u, kurt, if ur running away to live w/ rach

**Asian#1 has logged in.**

**Asian#2 has logged in. **

**Asian#1: **at least you don't have to listen to your boyfriend's family caroling. It sux

**Asian#2: **Hey!

**le-jazz-hot**: At least you have a boyfriend.

**Breadstix_Dammit has logged in. **

**It's_Brittany_Bitch has logged in. **

**Breadstix_Dammit: **ooh, snap!

**Asian#1: **touché

**It's_Brittany_Bitch: **I'll be ur boyfriend kurtie!1!1

**le-jazz-hot**: Britt, honey, it doesn't work like that.

**le-jazz-hot**: Finn, I swear to god, if I hear Deck the Halls ONE MORE TIME, I will castrate you in your sleep.

**Frankenteen: **:'(

**Frankenteen: **not cool, man, not cool

**Breadstix_Dammit: **my little protégé is growing up :')

**le-jazz-hot**: Thank you, Finn. I can hear myself think now.

**Frankenteen: **:'''(

**le-jazz-hot**: Tears don't work on me. Don't even try.

**Breadstix_Dammit: **I'M SO PROUD OF YOU

**SAM-I-AM has logged in. **

**SAM-I-AM: **umm…why are you proud of Kurt?

**Asian#2: **u have terrible timing

**Asian#1: **Kurt threatened to castrate Finn in his sleep

**SAM-I-AM: **oh…awkward…

**Frankenteen: **nuthin new, really…

**I****Heart**Finn: But don't let that scare you away, Sam. We're a very friendly group of people.

**Queen-Q has logged in. **

**Queen-Q: **Some of us, at least…

**Sweet_Transvestite: **very few of us, actually…

**Asian#1: **I am!

**safety_dance has logged in. **

**safety_dance: **right…

**Asian#2: **lay off, man

**Sweet_Transvestite: **ooh! Love triangle!

**Asian#1: **shut up

**safety_dance: **shut up

**Asian#2: **shut up

**le_jazz_hot: **Maybe you three should take this argument elsewhere.

**Asian#1: **Theres nuthin left to discuss. mike, do u wanna go c a movie now?

**Asian#2: **sure. pick u up in 10

**Asian#1 has logged off.**

**Asian#2 has logged off.**

**safety_dance has logged off. **

**Frankenteen: **awwwwwwwkward….

**SAM-I-AM: **I'll say…

**Puckzilla has logged in. **

**Puckzilla: **damn, I always miss tha fun stuff…

**Queen-Q: **I wouldn't call that FUN, idiot.

**Puckzilla: **aww, be nice. I didn't mean to give ur mom pot-brownies for xmas…I thought they were my regular ones…

**Queen-Q: **I'm still not talking to you.

**Puckzilla: **I'll go xmas shopping with you & carry all ur bags and shit and buy u chocolate

**Queen-Q: **Deal. You're driving, by the way.

**Puckzilla: **I can't…my license got suspended…

**Queen-Q: **God, you're stupid. I'll just take my mom's car. See you in five.

**Queen-Q has logged off. **

**Puckzilla: **sam, dude, ur lucky u got out when u could…she's a psycho…a really hawt psycho…

**Puckzilla has logged off. **

**I****Heart**Finn: Well, this friendly chat certainly turned…interesting…

**le_jazz_hot: **I'll say…ten bucks says Artie crashes Tina and Mike's date.

**Frankenteen: **ur on! artie wouldn't do something like dat…

**Breadstix_Dammit: **ur kidding, right?

**le_jazz_hot: **Of course he would.

**It's_Brittany_Bitch: **I wanna go watch TV…but I forgot how 2 leave…

**SAM-I-AM: **I think im gonna have to side with Kurt on this one…

**Frankenteen: **traitor!

**SAM-I-AM: **lol sorry finn

**le_jazz_hot: **Don't be upset, Finn. It's only because I'M ALWAYS RIGHT.

**I****Heart**Finn: Maybe we should give Artie the benefit of the doubt…

**Frankenteen: **yea! what rach said

**le_jazz_hot: **Don't encourage him, Rachel. It's like feeding a stray cat – once you start, they won't take no for an answer.

**SAM-I-AM: **im confused…

**Frankenteen: **me too

**I****Heart**Finn: Perhaps you're right, Kurt.

**le_jazz_hot: **Obviously.

**SAM-I-AM: **so, back to the original reason we logged on…how's everyone holidays going?

**Breadstix_Dammit: **not fun.

**It's_Brittany_Bitch: **do u need to make out?

**Breadstix_Dammit: **no. well, yes. But I have to take mah little brother to see Santa. Lame.

**It's_Brittany_Bitch: **can I come? I wanna ask for a new bird…

**Breadstix_Dammit: **sure, britt. c ya then

**Breadstix_Dammit has logged off. **

**It's_Brittany_Bitch: **I still dunt kno how 2 leave

**SAM-I-AM: **huh

**le_jazz_hot: **Don't worry about it, Brittany. Just go meet Santana.

**It's_Brittany_Bitch: **ok

**Sweet_Transvestite: **I got a text from Tee…Kurt just won that bet lol

**Frankenteen: **DANGIT! :'''''(

**le_jazz_hot: **Told you so.

**Sweet_Transvestite: ** I gotta go pick her up. She's pretty upset. l8r guyz

**Sweet_Transvestite has logged off. **

**I****Heart**Finn: Well, this conversation was just a bad idea from the start, wasn't it?

**le_jazz_hot: **What are you talking about? I just won ten dollars.

**Frankenteen: **:-(

**le_jazz_hot: **Oh, cheer up. Your mom's making cookies right now. Why don't you go steal some?

**Frankenteen: **COOKIES? OMGAOIDRsfiUh

**Frankenteen has logged off. **

**SAM-I-AM: **he's a keeper, alright

**I****Heart**Finn: Oh, shush. That's why I love him.

**le_jazz_hot: **You're more than welcome to come over and share cookie time with Finn. Carole's made a heap-load, and lord knows I won't eat any (or let my dad near them).

**I****Heart**Finn: Thank you, Kurt. I believe I will.

**I****Heart**Finn has logged off. 

**SAM-I-AM: **so…how are you, Kurt?

**le_jazz_hot: **I'm quite well. Yourself?

**SAM-I-AM: **pretty good. mah sister's being a pain tho

**le_jazz_hot: **Oh, why?

**SAM-I-AM: **she acts like I shuld already kno what she wants for xmas, but I cant figure it out.

**le_jazz_hot: **Does she like music?

**SAM-I-AM: **yah

**le_jazz_hot: **Are you two close?

**SAM-I-AM: **yeah

**le_jazz_hot: **You should write her a song. Tell her how much she means to you.

**SAM-I-AM: **that's a great idea! But im no good with words…dyslexia and all that jazz…

**le_jazz_hot: **I could help you, if you wanted…

**SAM-I-AM: **really? Wuld u?

**le_jazz_hot: **Sure. Do you want to come over here?

**SAM-I-AM: **ya! Man, I love you, kurt! Ur tha best!

**SAM-I-AM: **uh, I mean…ur awesome

**SAM-I-AM: ** I mean, not that I dunt love u, I just don't kno u that well and

**SAM-I-AM: **um

**le_jazz_hot: **Sam, it's okay.

**le_jazz_hot: **I understood what you meant the first time.

**le_jazz_hot: **You're straight – you said it out of purely platonic feelings. Don't worry.

**SAM-I-AM: ** NO!

**SAM-I-AM: **I mean, the feelings weren't

**SAM-I-AM: **platonic

**SAM-I-AM: **not platonic. Not at all

**SAM-I-AM: **um, I mean

**le_jazz_hot: **What?

**SAM-I-AM: **I really like u

**SAM-I-AM: **a lot

**le_jazz_hot: **Really?

**SAM-I-AM: **yeah…

**le_jazz_hot: **Good.

**le_jazz_hot: **I really like you, too.

**SAM-I-AM: **wanna come to my house? I've got it all to myself for another hour or two…

**le_jazz_hot: **I would love that. Be right over.

**le_jazz_hot has logged off. **

SAM-I-AM: :-)

**SAM-I-AM has logged off. **

**Frankenteen has logged in.**

**I****Heart**Finn has logged in.

**I****Heart**Finn: I told you so!

**Frankenteen: **dayum, sam moves fast

**I****Heart**Finn: You owe me fifteen dollars.

**Frankenteen: **how bout some cookies and a kiss?

**I****Heart**Finn: Sounds perfect. Be right over.

**I****Heart**Finn has logged off. 

**Frankenteen has logged off. **


End file.
